


路罗 | Gossip Boys

by Gomugomua



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomugomua/pseuds/Gomugomua
Summary: * 学院趴，有私设* 罗罗暗恋~* 和美剧绯闻女孩没有任何关系！蹭个标题
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	路罗 | Gossip Boys

“为什么啊——”  
“其他角色你背得出台词吗？”  
“为什么啊——”  
“这个很简单啦。”  
“为什么啊——”  
“演他的话可以穿铠甲哦。”  
“为……铠甲！”路飞腾地起身，两眼放光，“铠甲！”  
“干的好的话请大家吃烤肉~”

幕布拉开。路飞穿着中世纪铠甲雄赳赳气昂昂登场。  
然后站到一边。  
娜美和罗宾端立中央，你一言我一语，神态激动，慷慨激昂。  
紧接着索隆和山治上场，气氛是不作伪的剑拔弩张，山治打了索隆一拳，索隆还山治一掌，打着打着似乎还动了真火，众人看得心惊胆战，暗自骂娘。  
娜美轻咳一声。  
悠扬的小提琴声响起，舞台逐渐舒缓松弛下来，乔巴托着餐盘四处奔波，乌索普进行一番精彩的无实物表演，弗兰奇在角落迈着机械步。  
娜美罗宾再度登场，你一言我一语，慷慨激昂。  
索隆山治持兵械遥遥对峙，乔巴抱住索隆大腿，乌索普扣上山治肩膀，别打了！别打了！  
索隆不听，山治也不听，两人哐哐乱斗，战场渐渐右移，最后来到中世纪铠甲面前。  
戳！  
捅！  
啊呀！杀人啦！杀人啦！乔巴尖叫。  
好像还没死，你看他不动。  
是不是睡着了。  
真的。  
喂，醒醒！  
“啊！”路飞喊出第一句也是最后一句台词，咣当倒下。  
死了，死了！  
终于死了！乌索普擦汗。  
怎么这样。布鲁克感同身受。  
埋，了，吧。弗兰奇用机器音说。

铠甲很帅，很闷，也很重。虽然被叮嘱过别动，但路飞已经忘了。他晃了晃腿，脚尖啪啪碰了碰脚尖，然后努力抬起上半身。

“……痛心！啊，骄傲的死神！”娜美旋转到舞台右侧，小腿优美地抬起，“在你的永久的幽窟里，将要有一席多么丰美的——”  
“——盛筵！”  
尽管隔着头盔但还是被结结实实地踩到了，路飞脑袋上冒出好大一个包，他泪眼朦胧，但仍然不放弃地挪动身体。  
“盛筵上有哪些东西呢？”罗宾突然说。  
“肉！”娜美立刻会意。  
路飞咔哒停住了。

“你好。”  
“你好……啊，特拉法尔加学长！”学生会的女生激动不已，“学长有什么事吗？”  
“能给我一份演出名单吗？”罗看着桌面。  
“当然可以！”女生惊讶于罗的要求竟然是这么一件小事，“今年的校园文化祭有很多精彩节目呢！冯克雷的芭蕾舞，艾斯学长与萨博学长的杂技——钻火圈、徒手劈榴莲什么的，路奇学长的魔术，还有……”  
“这是什么？”罗指着一行不起眼的小字问。  
“这个……哦哦，是一年五班草帽团的戏剧表演！团长是那个很有名的，出勤率是学校开校以来历史最低的草帽路飞！他们的剧本似乎是用沙鳄鱼的沙剧改编的，还改了个名叫……诶？特拉法尔加学长？”  
“……真是和传言中的一样冷漠呢。”女生望着罗远去的背影小声嘟囔。

罗回到班级。  
“特拉法尔加，”霍金斯专心摆弄着塔罗牌，没有抬头，“你有心事。”  
老神棍，罗在心里说，表面还是淡淡的，“确实，我在想下节课要考试，但我只复习了一遍。”  
霍金斯的塔罗牌翻了。“有意思吗？”他冷冷道，“我知道你在想什么。如果说中，你把答案给我抄。”  
他啪地贴出一张牌。  
“你想求姻缘。”

文化祭结束后的第二天娜美拿戏剧大赛的奖金请大家吃了一顿烤肉，剩下的都被她藏了起来（“原来你是因为这个才让我们演戏剧的啊，原来是因为有个戏剧大赛可以评选啊。”乌索普心情复杂）。路飞吃得心满意足，回程途中突发奇想，跑到山中企图去捉湖里的野鸭子，以至于到教室时都没人在走廊上了。  
班里静悄悄的，路飞从后门悄无声息潜入。  
全班同学齐刷刷回头，目光聚焦在他身上。  
“路飞！”  
“路飞！”  
“听说你脱单了？！”  
“你和特拉法尔加罗在一起了？？”  
“哇塞，怎么搞上的啊！”  
“两个根本想不到一块去的人啊！”  
“特拉法尔加不是三年级的吗？”  
“是啊，三年级经常考年级第一的。”  
“他看上去好阴沉。”  
“听说他把女生骂哭过诶。”  
“天哪，过分！长得帅很了不起吗？”  
“挺了不起的。”  
“而且很高，有一米九。”  
“但他人品好差。”  
“那这种人怎么会跟路飞在一起啊。”  
“你们都是听来的印象，特拉法尔加到底怎么样这种事路飞应该最有发言权。”  
“对，路飞。”  
“路飞你来说说。”  
“特拉法尔加罗怎么样？”  
“……”

“你们在说啥啊？”路飞大惑不解，过量信息搞得他头晕脑胀。  
“说你啊！”同学们异口同声。  
“我咋了。”  
“你不是脱单了吗？！”

“诶~~~~~~~？？？？？”  
路飞双手高举，眼球突出，舌头一波三折地吐出来。  
“我~~脱~~~~单~~~~~了~~~~~~？？？？？”

“准确地说，是和特拉法尔加罗脱单了。”

“特拉，特罗，特拉……”路飞迷惑，“谁啊？”

“特拉……”  
罗耳尖地听到有人在议论自己，他不为所动，自顾自回到座位。  
嗡嗡声在他出现时中断了一会儿，片刻后又再次响起，且声量比以前更大了。  
搞什么？罗不想理这些笨蛋，可偏偏有人凑过来。  
“特拉法尔加，”基德笑得不怀好意，“你脱单了？还是和草帽路飞那个笨蛋？”  
一阵天雷劈过罗的脑海。  
“你怎么能干出这种蠢事！”基德狂笑。  
如果此时罗眼前有一把刀他就会拿起一把刀，有一把枪他就会拿起一把枪，有手榴弹他就会在身上绑满手榴弹，这个世界是疯的，他要和他们同归于尽。  
“你从哪听到的。”刀呢。  
“全校都知道了！而且是你追的他？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
枪呢。  
罗目光缓缓平移，霍金斯独坐角落，是唯一一个没有参与讨论的人。  
“我算了一卦，”霍金斯老神在在地说，“如果不告诉那些女生你在我这算了什么，我会有血光之灾。”   
手榴弹呢。  
“那你有没有算过，如果告诉她们，你会有性命之忧。”  
“卦象显示我今日没有死相。”  
“卦象不一定准，”罗露出一个阴恻恻的笑，“你算错了。”

“让开让开！人命关天！让开让开！”  
“出什么事了？”娜美望着前面乌泱泱一群人，纳闷地问。  
“有人打架，打进医院了。”罗宾刚拉人问完，“难道身上被戳了好几个血洞流血不止？”  
“你好可怕啊！”乌索普吓出一身冷汗。  
“我也问了，”弗兰奇很有兴味地挑了挑眉，“你们猜肇事者是谁？”  
“谁？”众人竖起小耳朵。  
“是路飞的绯闻男友，特拉法尔加罗！哈哈哈哈哈！”弗兰奇仰天长笑，“真是太有意思了！”  
所有正常人都捂住胸口，“不是吧……”  
“啊咧？就是那个跟我在一起的吗？”  
“你们没有在一起吧！”乌索普怒道。  
“他叫啥啊，特拉，特罗……”

特拉法尔加罗从黄猿办公室出来，面容青黑，脸色极差。黄猿是个死样活气的歪嘴老混蛋，听他讲话像有数条毒蛇爬过脊背。  
“喂——”远处一个红红的身影朝他奔跑过来，罗满身煞气地抬头。  
“……草帽路飞？”  
“嗯！是我！”路飞点头，“你就是特拉男？”  
特拉男是什么称呼？他又怎么会知道我名字，难道说……  
“你是谁，我们啥时候在一起啦？”  
罗微弱的希望瞬间破灭，还有比什么都没做暗恋对象就知道自己喜欢他而且还恬不知耻地到处散播谣言（虽然不是他干的）导致对方前来质问更丢脸的事吗？  
“那是谣言，希望你不要放在心上。”  
“哦，好的，那你要不要跟我们一起吃饭？”  
“什么？”  
“到饭点了嘛，吃饭！”

罗落座时还是恍惚的，事情是如何进展到这一步？如果在今天早上告诉他说你即将和草帽路飞一起吃午饭，那他一定会冷笑起码半小时。  
草帽团众人也面色诡异，他们不久前才刚刚议论过这位有暴力倾向的优等生，谁想到现在已经和他坐在同一张桌子上了。  
一切都要怪某个不走寻常路的人。  
“特辣男系好人！”路飞边大快朵颐边口齿不清地说。  
罗想掏出手机在Talk OP论坛里搜索“暗恋对象说我是好人是几个意思？我是不是没戏了”，但良好的教养让他只是沉默着小口喝汤。  
“特拉男，听说你会医术？”乔巴凑过来。  
“会一点，”罗放下碗，面对那么多好奇的视线他很难再有胃口，“我父母都是医生。”  
“医生世家啊，和罗宾有点像，她家里是考古的。”  
罗宾微笑颔首。  
“喂，你打架很厉害？”索隆问。  
“还好。”  
“别以为谁都跟你一样，笨蛋绿藻头！”  
“你说什么？！”  
“特拉男，你是不是把女生骂哭过？”  
“怎么能对lady干这种事！”山治愤怒。  
“我没骂她。”罗已经开始疲惫了，“她叫Baby5，我们从小就认识。”  
“青梅竹马？！”布鲁克张大嘴巴，“她是你的初恋吗？”  
“我没有初恋。”再谈下去老底都要被扒光，罗把注意力集中在面前的清蒸鱼上，草帽团还在叽叽喳喳，罗发现自己不说话他们也能聊的下去。  
“嘻嘻！我就说特拉男不错吧。”路飞与嘴里的小猪包一起加入话题。  
明明才见一面，到底哪里不错，他对谁都这样？罗饱了，后知后觉地意识到自己还没和贝波佩金夏其他们打招呼。  
贝波佩金夏其怨念地坐在隔壁桌看着罗。  
“……你们也来了？”  
“我们也是人，是人就要吃饭。”佩金说。  
“罗哥，以后你都不跟我们一起吃了吗？”夏其幽幽地，“罗哥，真不够意思，有了对象也不……”  
“有事先走。”罗当机立断起身。

“罗哥，你真和草帽路飞在一起啦？”  
“没有。”  
贝佩夏三人长舒一口气。  
“我在追他。”  
贝佩夏剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“罗、罗哥，你是什么时候发现自己……”  
“昨天发现的。”  
“那路、路……”  
“他还不知道吧，以为是别人开玩笑。”  
“罗哥，真男人就要大声把喜欢说出来！”贝波捏紧拳头。  
罗无语，“他今天才刚认识我。”  
“那……”  
罗知道他们想问什么，“昨天校园文化祭，他在舞台剧里演一具尸体。”罗拉下帽檐，偏过头去，“……很可爱。”  
尸体还能可爱？佩金与夏其对视一眼，偷偷笑起来。他们的大哥恋爱了，而恋爱中的人是不能讲道理的。罗看上去很开心，很久没见他这么开心了。佩金扯了扯夏其的袖子，夏其拉了拉贝波的衣摆，三人突然齐刷刷大喊一声，“罗哥！”  
他们摆出功夫熊熊姿势，“加油！！！”  
罗看着路边的风景，一直没转过头来。  
落枕了吗，贝波担忧地想。

罗和路飞渐渐熟稔起来，路上遇到了就一起走，课余时间也经常串门。草帽团与红心团每次在食堂一起吃饭总要拼八条桌，一开始还有人围观，后来就都散了。大家都已认定罗和路飞是一对，只有当事人知道并非如此。  
“罗哥，”佩金很小声，“你们现在进展到哪了？”  
“熟人。”罗在搜索框删删打打，佩金余光瞥到几个字：追男生。  
“怎么还只是熟人啊，罗哥你别看那个了，上面应该都是女生在说吧。”  
罗面色不豫。  
路飞要怎么追？罗简直无从下手。清晨他总会绕远路到一年五班的教室，路飞的座位在最后一排的窗边，可以看到远处的群山和天际的飞鸟。椅子总是空的，或许这是全校最轻松的一把椅子。  
体育课和音乐课可以逮到路飞，这是他唯二喜欢的课程。罗偶尔会翘课，晃荡到路飞所在的音乐教室。即便是最喜欢的课程路飞也是东张西望的，他看到罗，兴奋地挥手，罗立刻退到一边阴影处。路飞想冲出来，但身边的伙伴们按住了他。  
翘了课，又不想回去，罗就在校园里闲逛。虽说是闲逛，他的表情也并不轻松。他喜欢在山林里漫步。山中有很多不知名的花草树木，罗照着书上的描述与插图一个一个仔细辨认，偶尔有小动物钻出来蹭他的手。罗喂过好几次松鼠和野兔。  
他一个人的时候基本就干这种事，罗乐在其中，但现在他有时也会想进入一些更加热闹、人数从1变成2的情景。  
……罗看过路飞流汗的样子。路飞在操场上往往是最亮眼的那个，起码罗这么觉得。他擅长一切运动，跑步，跳高，跳远，踢球，打球……他在身体上的天赋无人能敌，而一旦他认真起来，他的脸、他的眼神、他的小臂、他的骨节……都会变成世界上最性感的东西。  
罗有段时间每晚入睡前最后一个画面都是路飞投篮时绷紧的小腿。  
这样不好，罗顶着黑眼圈边啃饭团边想，他像一个，像一个……太丢人了，罗捂住脸暗暗呻吟。路飞知道自己这么喜欢他吗？  
不知道。罗很坚强地自问自答。或许他有一天会知道，那一天大概是在我已经不喜欢他的很久很久之后。  
但是喜欢过路飞后，他还能爱上什么人呢？

“特拉男！今天去哪里玩？”路飞背着天蓝色小书包向前疾冲。  
罗被撞得一个趔趄，“看路啊！笨蛋。”  
“嘻嘻，对不起嘛。”路飞眼珠子四下乱瞟，突然直直盯着罗的手不动了，“特拉男！”他吸了吸鼻子，“难道是……”  
“已经被你撞翻了，没了。”罗没好气地说。  
“不就撞了一下嘛，特拉男好小气。”他乘罗被这句话气到心梗的当儿，一把夺过罗手里的保温盒，“哇~~~特拉男的便当~~~~~~~！！”  
罗脸上红白交错。  
“肉，肉，肉，肉，肉！”路飞的口水快滴下来，“今天也是全肉便当！”  
“这个，”罗指指中间一格，知道这个人忘性大而且分不出好坏，“是上次你说要吃的那个。”  
“唔唔唔！”  
路飞进食的样子让罗想起自己喂过的小松鼠，两腮像充了气的气球一样呼呼鼓起，牙齿尖利，不一会儿就消灭一大半。  
“慢点吃。”罗拍了拍路飞的背，感受到他异于常人的体温与凸起的骨，像被烫着一样缩回手。  
“好！好！吃！”便当盒所有角落都干干净净，他一定是厨师们最爱的食客。小松鼠的两颊终于瘪下去，路飞意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，头一扭，突然“吧唧”在罗脸上亲了一口。  
“！！！”罗惊得倒退三米，“你干什么？？！”  
“亲你啊。”路飞理所当然地说。  
亲我……罗晕晕乎乎地摸了摸路飞亲过的地方，一手油。  
“我们不是在一起了嘛，我看到他们在一起的都这么做啊。”  
在一起……“谁跟你在一起了啊！！！”罗崩溃了。  
“嗯？我和特拉男不是很早就在一起了吗？”路飞掰着手指头，“一天、两天、三天……总之就是很久啦！”  
罗从地上爬起来，双手搭住路飞肩膀，“我问你，你说的是不是文化祭结束后那一天，我们第一次见面的时候？”  
“嗯……嗯……好像是哦！我忘记了！”路飞很大方地也搭了搭罗的肩，“这要紧嘛？”  
“怎么不要紧！！”罗风度全失，脚趾痉挛，他又想绑手榴弹了，现在就是拖着这个白痴一起去死的最好时机。共赴黄泉吧！草帽路飞！！  
“特拉男，你好激动。原来亲一下会有这么大的反应呀，哈哈。”  
“根本不是亲一下的问题吧！！”罗怒吼，吼完又有点不好意思，他被路飞亲了……等等！现在不是不好意思的时候！这玩意儿是人吗？怎么会，怎么会就这么认定自己和他在一起了啊！  
“我不是说过是谣言吗？！是他们在起哄啊！”所以说只要有人跟路飞传这种绯闻路飞就会认为自己真的有男朋友？那他这些天整夜整夜的失眠算什么，废纸篓里扔满的追求计划书算什么，他的喜欢又算什么？！  
“是嘛？你说了吗？”  
“说了啊！！！”  
路飞津津有味地看着罗绕着树乱走，“特拉男，你好有趣！”  
“有趣。”罗的五官快要飞出去。  
“嗯嗯！”路飞拍手，“我们去捉鳄鱼吃吧！”  
“谁要跟你去捉鳄鱼！”  
“那捉什么？”  
“什么也不捉！你被鳄鱼吃掉吧！”  
“我十岁就和艾斯萨博他们打过鳄鱼啦！我很强的，你不用担心！”  
“谁担心你了啊？！”  
罗冲过去捏住他的脸，“你知不知道在一起是什么意思？”  
“呃呜，好痛喔！”路飞龇牙咧嘴，“就系我喜翻你，你喜翻我啊。”  
罗点点头，“你喜欢我？”  
“系呀，”路飞牙齿漏风，“特辣蓝不喜翻我吗？”  
“……”罗沉默片刻，半晌从牙缝里挤出几个字，“……喜欢。”  
“昂？”路飞侧头，“里说什么？听不清呃！”  
“喜欢！”罗咬牙切齿地对着路飞的耳朵吼。  
“尼嘻嘻！”路飞摇头晃脑，很是得意，“我喜翻特辣蓝，特辣蓝喜翻我，好哦！”  
罗茫然地看着他，难道是自己错了？不对！这家伙说的喜欢跟正常人的根本不是一回事吧！他缓缓松手，叹气。  
“草帽，我第一次见你是在文化祭上，你们演的那个剧，叫……”  
“《海尔王》！”  
“……《海尔王》。你演一个士兵……”  
“啊？娜美说我演的是国王啊！”路飞大叫。  
“好，国王。你演一个国王，被一剑刺死了……”  
“这是演的，我才没有那么容易被刺死！”  
“嗯，你演的国王被刺死了，但你一直没倒……”  
“我没倒吗？”  
“你没倒。”  
“哦，居然没倒！一定是因为铠甲太厉害了！”  
罗压住嘴角，“你当时是不是睡着了？”  
“嘻嘻。”  
“你倒下之后，演一具尸体，但你还是在乱动……”  
路飞像在听别人的故事，一脸新奇与赞同，“当然啰，怎么能躺在地上不动啊，又不是睡觉。”  
“所以你被踩了。”  
“啊，”路飞终于记起一点疼痛回忆，“娜美好吓人。”  
他大概不知道自己要表达什么，罗委婉地总结，“我就是这么认识你的。”  
“原来特拉男是这么认识我的。”  
“……不要重复我的话。”  
“特拉男说话好玩。”  
“唉。”  
罗想一个人静静，路飞却从背后扑上来抱住他，“你为什么不高兴？”  
罗耳根通红，“我怎么都不知道我不高兴。”  
“你就是不高兴。”路飞撅着嘴巴。“其实哦，我刚才就在想，如果特拉男来刺我是不是就会不一样？”  
“我刺你？”  
“我演国王的时候！”  
路飞指了指自己，“他们戳我，我没有反应，但是如果特拉男来戳我……”  
罗戳了一下他。  
咣当！路飞啪叽倒地上，“我就倒了！”  
“你搞什么啊……”罗忍不住笑。  
“嘿嘿，”路飞两眼一闭，“我死了！”  
罗猛敲他脑壳，“喂！这种话别乱说！”  
路飞一动不动。  
“好了好了，我知道你倒了。”  
“不是倒了，是死了！”路飞睁眼诈尸。  
“嗯，死了。呸呸。”  
路飞把脸皱成苦瓜，“你不相信我！”  
“我信。”罗把他拉起来，“他们戳你你不动，我戳你，你就倒了？”  
“是死了！”路飞跳脚。  
没想到也有被路飞纠正的一天。罗笑起来，又戳了他一下。  
“哎呀！”路飞又往地上倒。  
“别死了，地上脏。”罗拉住他，“走吧，我们去捉鳄鱼。”  
路飞被拉得摇摇晃晃，“但我现在想吃野猪了诶！”  
“……都别吃了，回去写作业吧。”  
“不要！！！”

后来他们烤了野猪和鳄鱼，罗没吃多少，大部分都进了路飞肚子。  
“好饱。”路飞往后一躺，睡着了。  
罗伸手弹了弹路飞的肚皮，听见西瓜成熟才会发出的清脆响声。他就也躺下来，躺在路飞旁边。鼻端萦绕着湿润泥土的气息，只要稍微转动脑袋就可以看到喜欢的人的侧脸。  
喜悦在无人的时候才悄悄漫上来，罗不敢出声，生怕惊动这美梦。路飞在他触手可及的地方，只要轻轻戳一下，他就会受到召唤而醒来。

原来我是特别的……  
原来他知道……  
不，不一定全知道，但是……来日方长……  
我可以……慢慢……  
教……  
罗也坠入沉沉梦乡。

星期一，校篮球赛。  
波妮像看外星人一样看着罗，“你这家伙怎么也来了？！”  
霍金斯翻开一张塔罗牌，抬了抬眼皮，“恭喜。”  
“伤好了？”罗关心。  
霍金斯闭嘴。  
“特拉法尔加。”基拉喊他，“我最近发现一个海管博主……”  
“他俩什么时候关系这么好了？”波妮疑惑地问。

“上次发你那道菜，怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”  
“基德也很喜欢吃。”

“……”  
“那本《牛肉的100种做法》我看了，还可以，你要吗？”  
“要。”

“基德输了。”  
“抱歉。”  
“没关系。”

路飞被他的队友们高高抛起，最后一个三分是他拿的。罗拎着水杯站在不远处，没有上前打扰。  
“特拉男？”路飞看到他了，罗条件反射地稳住下盘。  
果然，路飞像枚小炮弹，“咻”地发射，弹跳——  
“下来！都是汗。”罗透不过气。  
路飞一口亲上去。  
不同于之前孩子气的亲昵，这是一个真正的吻。路飞在身体上的天赋无人能敌，因此在接吻一役也无师自通。大概是因为流了很多汗，他的嘴唇尝起来是咸的。一个海水味的吻。路飞柔软的舌头扫过罗的齿列，像持火炬点燃一排沉默的蜡烛，大火燎原，这是罗吃过最好吃的生日蛋糕。  
“唔，有人……有人在！”他用尽理智才使出力气把路飞扒拉下来，果不其然看到众人面带微笑的围观。  
“你们真在一起了？！”基德表现得最震惊，“喂，基拉！他们真在一起了？！”  
“嗯。”  
“他们不是早就在一起了么？”德雷克说。  
“之前……和现在的感觉不太一样呢！”有人认真分析。  
“不管一不一样反正已经亲了。”  
“嗯，亲了。”  
“没想到能看到这一幕……”  
“对双方来说都很难想象的场景！”  
“有人录像了吗？”  
“没有，但是拍到背影了^_^”  
“发个帖吧。”  
“一万贝利一张~”  
“好黑！”  
“我们团的人，我们团的人拍，我们团的人卖，很合理啊。”  
“……”

众说纷纭，但是罗一个字也没听进去，他想路飞应该也是。路飞的头发湿漉漉的，一簇一簇翘起，额角全是亮晶晶的汗。他的眉毛浸了水，显得更黑，眼睛很亮很亮。因为刚打完比赛，路飞的心跳仍然很快，他微微喘着气，炙热的呼吸、滚烫的体温是比烈日更难以忽视的东西。  
罗想他或许不该过早地结束那个吻。

“特拉男，我赢了！”路飞快乐的小脸让他周围空气都发光。  
是不是该奖励朵小红花呢？罗把水杯拧开，路飞咕咚咕咚就着他的手喝。“去洗澡。”  
他擦去路飞眼皮上摇摇欲坠的汗，轻轻戳了戳路飞汗津津的胸口，一百零八下，恋爱的九十九种做法，勇士凯旋的庆功宴。  
然后他收到路飞回赠的一只不服气的手，一通尖喙小鸟般的乱点，一个热腾腾、软绵绵、水淋淋的拥抱。这个姿势让他们两人都不会再跌倒。

Fin.


End file.
